AFFRAY
by MtChan
Summary: Orang-orang masih mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Bagaimana jika cinta itu ya hanya cinta. Tidak peduli siapa orang itu, atau bagaimana latar belakangnya, atau dari mana asalnya, cinta akan tetap menjadi cinta. Kris. Chanyeol. Krisyeol. EXO.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warning: Boys Love. Violences. Toxic relationship.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _._

" _ **AFFRAY**_ **"**

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

 _ **But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

 _ **But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

Pendar lilin _aromatherapy_ yang temaram itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari, sehingga tidak mengherankan ketika warna langit menghitam dan pantulan lampu-lampu dari gedung pencangkar langit menjadi penerangnya. Seorang laki-laki, dengan rambut basah dan sebagian tubuh bagian bawahnya terendam di dalam air, terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran _jacuzzi._ Di tangan kirinya sebuah buku dan di tangan kanannya segelas _sampanye_ ketika _ipod_ nya melantunkan alunan musik _Jazz_.

Kedua mata sipit laki-laki itu berhenti bergerak mengikuti deret kalimat di dalam buku ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Suara gesekan lembut langkah kaki tanpa alas dengan keramik di kamar mandi itu berhasil ia tangkap. Laki-laki itu meletakkan bukunya di bagian tepi _jacuzzi_ yang kering sebelum menyeringai untuk menyambut orang yang baru saja datang di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berkemeja biru dan bercelana hitam itu berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depan _jacuzzi_ yang menghadap ke arah balkon kaca lebar di sampingnya. Pemuda yang sudah berada di dalam _jacuzzi_ menyisir rambut hitam basahnya ke belakang menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau hanya akan berdiri di sana sampai airnya dingin?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Wu Yifan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Laki-laki yang baru saja datang, Park Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua bahunya. Pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan maksud laki-laki di hadapannya.

" _Strip and get the fuck in."_ Kata Yifan dengan suara dalamnya.

Chanyeol selalu terkesan dengan setiap umpatan di sela-sela kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yifan. Laki-laki itu melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu sebelum membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya. Ia memastikan Yifan melihat setiap gerakannya.

"Seperti ini?" Goda Chanyeol.

Yifan mendecakkan lidahnya tidak sabar.

" _Sir, Yes, Sir."_ Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuhnya sehingga saat itu ia sama telanjangnya dengan laki-laki di dalam _jacuzzi_.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam air dengan posisi berlutut.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol menampar lengan Yifan hingga bunyi _keceplak_ basah mengisi ruangan temaram itu.

Keduanya kemudian tertawa ketika rambut Chanyeol yang basah mulai mengeriting.

"Aku melihat pasta di meja makan." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyeka air yang menetes dari wajahnya.

"Hmmm. Ada anggur juga. Tapi seseorang memutuskan untuk datang terlambat." Balas Yifan sebelum meraih gelas sampanyenya. Setelah menyesapnya sedikit, ia menyodorkan gelas itu pada Chanyeol yang segera menyambarnya dan meneguk sampanye itu hingga tak bersisa.

" _I can make it up to you._ " Kata Chanyeol dengan seduktif dan bukannya meminta maaf.

Yifan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggiran _jacuzzi._

" _How_?" Tantang Yifan sambil mengangkat salah satu alis tebalnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada laki-laki di hadapannya dan sudah berniat untuk meraup bibir Yifan ke dalam ciuman ketika Yifan justru mendorong kepala Chanyeol hingga tenggelam di dalam air. Beberapa detik kemudian Yifan menarik kepala Chanyeol lagi ke permukaan sebelum yang bersangkutan kehabisan nafas. Dengan nafas tersengal Chanyeol menampar dada Yifan dan mencibir kesal sementara Yifan tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Hardik Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Yifan masih menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tampannya ketika ia menuntun tubuh Chanyeol merekat padanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, Yifan menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu. Keduanya tertawa lagi.

Yifan akhirnya memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol dengan pagutan lembut. Chanyeol yang mulai terbawa suasana mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu bidang milik Yifan dan membalas pagutan bibirnya dengan lebih antusias.

.

.

.

 _ **On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright,**_

Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu ketika mereka tanpa sengaja bertabrakan di depan sebuah restoran Prancis di tengah kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Seperti adegan di dalam film romantis, keduanya sama-sama merasakan kekaguman pada satu sama lain pada pandangan pertama. Park Chanyeol, yang hari itu baru saja dilantik menjadi seorang detektif dari akademi kepolisian kota Seoul, berniat untuk berangkat ke kantornya ketika ia bertemu dengan Wu Yifan, seorang asisten _Chef_ di dapur restoran Prancis itu. Setelah bertabrakan dan saling meminta maaf, keduanya sama-sama berlalu ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Namun Chanyeol terpaksa harus berbalik ketika ia merasakan saku celananya kosong, di mana seharusnya lencana dan dompetnya tersimpan. Sementara Yifan yang melihat sebuah benda kotak tergeletak di trotoar jalan itu memungut dan membuka isinya. Sebuah lencana dan tanda pengenal laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi menyapa Yifan dari dalam dompet itu. Senyuman tanpa sadar tergambar di wajahnya.

" _Hey_." Chanyeol menghampiri Yifan yang masih melongok isi dompetnya.

" _Uh,_ punyamu?" Yifan menyerahkan dompet itu pada pemiliknya ketika kelegaan jelas terlihat pada wajah Chanyeol yang sebelumnya panik bukan main.

"Terima kasih sekali. Aku bisa mati kalau kehilangan benda ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyimpan kembali dompetnya di saku celananya.

Yifan mengangguk dan berniat untuk berbalik pulang karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_ nya pagi itu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahan lengannya sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf karena menyentuhnya tanpa izin— _well,_ Yifan tidak keberatan sebenarnya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau mau minum kopi denganku kapan-kapan?" Kata Chanyeol dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada pada dirinya. Seumur hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajak siapa pun minum kopi atau makan malam, apapun, seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, dengan Yifan, Chanyeol merasa perlu melakukannya.

Yifan menjilat bibirnya sekilas sambil menatap kedua manik hitam milik Chanyeol di hadapannya. Yifan terlihat lama berpikir sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Senyuman otomatis terkembang pada bibir Chanyeol. Keduanya kemudian bertukar nomor ponsel sebelum berpisah untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised,**_

 _ **Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes,**_

Setelah hampir satu bulan menjalani pendekatan, keduanya akhirnya resmi menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Meskipun tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta atau bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya, mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa mulai sekarang, mereka akan selalu bersama. Chanyeol masih sibuk beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan barunya yang ternyata begitu menguras tenaga dan pikiran, sementara Yifan masih menjalani pekerjaannya dengan tenang di restoran Prancis itu.

"Ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah yang terburuk, ternyata ada yang lebih buruk dari ku di kantor." Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik selimut di tempat tidur Yifan ketika mereka baru saja selesai bercinta, _sex,_ entah apa mereka menyebutnya.

Yifan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memakai celananya. Setelah itu ia meraih kotak rokok di meja nakas dan menyalakan sebatang. Mereka biasanya akan langsung jatuh tertidur setelah melakukannya, tapi kali ini mereka masih terjaga dan Chanyeol sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Yifan menanggapi. Kepulan asap rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Dia terus mencampurkan dokumen-dokumen dari kasus yang berbeda. Dia bahkan bercerita kalau dia tidak bisa menggenggam pistol di tangannya. Tapi Sehun adalah teman yang baik." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan mendengus. "Jadi kalian para detektif hanya mengurusi dokumen-dokumen?"

Chanyeol menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar nada meremehkan pada pertanyaan Yifan.

"Tentu saja dokumen-dokumen itu penting untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Kau lihat saja besok kalau aku berhasil menangkap penjahat. Aku ini lulusan terbaik di akademik, kau tahu?"

Yifan tertawa. " _Yeah_?"

Laki-laki itu kemudian mematikan rokoknya di atas asbak sebelum menindih tubuh Chanyeol yang hanya berlapiskan selimut tipis miliknya.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk menangkap para penjahat itu?" Yifan menatap kedua manik hitam milik Chanyeol di bawahnya.

" _Uh,_ aku akan menembak mereka dan membuat mereka membusuk di penjara." Jawab Chanyeol dengan naif.

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya dan memerangkap bibir Chanyeol menggunakan bibirnya. Keduanya saling memagut dengan lidah yang juga ikut menari.

"Kami sedang menangani sebuah kasus besar..." Chanyeol menahan desahannya ketika Yifan menciumi rahang dan lehernya.

"Ada sebuah komplotan perampok di kota ini— _ngh—_ mereka sudah melakukan banyak kejahatan, tidak hanya mengambil barang-barang berharga, mereka juga— _umph—"_ Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti ketika Yifan kembali meraup bibirnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam sebuah sesi berciuman yang dalam ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mendorong bahu Yifan agar ia bisa mengambil nafas sekaligus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mereka juga membunuh para korbannya."

Chanyeol sesaat bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Yifan. Namun pemuda itu segera melupakannya ketika Yifan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

 _ **But you'll always be my hero,**_

 _ **Even though you've lost your mind.**_

Tapi yang Chanyeol lewatkan dari satu bulan perkenalannya dengan Yifan ini adalah pekerjaan sampingan pemuda itu selain menjadi seorang asisten _Chef_ di restoran Prancis.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran pertama mereka setelah bersama adalah ketika Yifan melewatkan janji makan malamnya dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol berniat untuk memperkenalkan Yifan pada kakak perempuannya yang kebetulan sedang mengunjunginya di Seoul pada acara makan malam itu. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka Yifan akan melupakan janjinya begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar lupa atau memang sengaja melupakannya?" Tuntut Chanyeol ketika Yifan sedang mengambil minuman di kulkas.

Mereka berdua tidak tinggal bersama, tapi mereka telah menghafal kata sandi apartemen masing-masing di luar kepala, sehingga mereka bisa saling mendatangi satu sama lain kapan saja. Malam itu Chanyeol sudah menunggu di apartemen Yifan ketika pemuda itu pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk di restoran, Chanyeol. Hari ini tamu yang datang lebih banyak dari biasanya dan aku sampai tidak ingat pada janji makan malam tadi." Jelas Yifan sambil menenggak air mineral di tangannya.

Yifan tidak habis pikir bahwa Chanyeol akan marah besar padanya hanya karena ia melewatkan sebuah janji makan malam—yang bisa mereka lakukan kapan saja.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Menjadi seorang asisten _Chef_ tentu sangat membuatmu sibuk."

"Apa?!" Yifan meletakkan botol air mineralnya di meja dapur dengan kasar.

"Apa kau baru saja meremehkan pekerjaanku?" Kali ini Yifan menaikkan nada suaranya.

Chanyeol sedikit menyesali kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi, tapi tidak ada jalan kembali sekarang.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sedikit waktumu untuk sebuah makan malam, tapi kau melewatkannya begitu saja seolah hal itu bukan berarti apa-apa." Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Yifan menampik botol air mineral yang terbuat dari plastik itu hingga terpental ke lantai dan menggelinding dengan suara yang berisik.

"Itu hanya makan malam, Chanyeol. Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Kita bahkan bisa melakukannya sekarang. Lihat! Kau mau makan malam?" Dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, Yifan menyalakan kompor di dapur apartemennya, dan meletakkan sebuah panci di atasnya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti ini, Yifan!" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Yifan dengan tergesa dan berniat untuk menghentikan gerakan pemuda yang sudah mengeluarkan berbagai bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Mereka tanpa sengaja menyenggol panci yang mulai panas itu dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas kaki Chanyeol. Pemuda itu otomatis memekik kesakitan dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

 _ **But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

Begitu melihat Chanyeol kesakitan, akal sehat Yifan yang baru saja tertutup oleh emosinya seolah kembali begitu saja. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk melihat luka di kaki kekasihnya itu. Namun Chanyeol justru menampik tangannya dan mematikan kompor sebelum berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku..." Yifan menahan lengan Chanyeol yang sudah memunguti jaketnya dari sofa dan berniat untuk meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu dan melewatkan makan malam ini." Yifan berusaha menjelaskan.

Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju pintu ketika Yifan akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang sebagai usahanya yang terakhir untuk menahan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini." Yifan terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang perlahan-lahan membuat Chanyeol luluh.

"Aku berjanji akan menepati janjiku lain kali. Aku akan mengganti malam ini dengan makan malam lain seperti keinginanmu." Kata Yifan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenturkan kepala mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Karena pada kenyataannya, meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu apakah Yifan akan menepati janjinya di masa depan, atau apakah Yifan benar-benar tulus dengan permintaan maafnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan pemuda itu begitu saja. Chanyeol tidak bisa—atau tidak mau melepaskan Yifan saat ini.

.

Ketika Yifan tidak juga datang pada acara makan malam pada saat itu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengantar kakaknya pulang ke hotel dan ia sempat mampir ke tempat di mana Yifan bekerja. Dilihatnya restoran Prancis itu sudah tutup, tapi ia tidak bisa menemui atau menghubungi Yifan. Entah kenyataan apa yang sedang Yifan tutupi darinya hingga ia bisa berbohong seperti itu.

 _ **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

 _ **But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

.

.

.

Komplotan perampok yang pernah Chanyeol ceritakan pada Yifan itu bernama _Dragon's Lair._ Pemimpin komplotan itu adalah seseorang bernama Kris, atau yang berjuluk _The Dragon_. Para anggotanya memiliki sebuah benda yang digunakan sebagai tanda pengenal di antara mereka. Tim detektif dari kepolisian Seoul masih menyelidiki bentuk dari tanda pengenal itu. Komplotan _Dragon's Lair_ mengincar koleksi emas batangan dan perhiasan mewah dari orang-orang kaya di Seoul. Hingga saat ini belum ada satu pun anggota dari komplotan itu yang tertangkap.

Chanyeol membaca tumpukan berkas-berkas di meja dengan teliti. Tidak mudah menjadi seorang detektif baru. Meskipun tanggung jawabnya belum sebanyak para seniornya, tetapi ia ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia memang layak mendapatkan pekerjaan itu.

Chanyeol begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak sadar sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Pemuda itu kemudian memeriksa layar ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan baru dari Yifan.

 _ **Aku di luar.**_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Pesan itu ia terima lima belas menit yang lalu dan ia baru saja membacanya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari mejanya dan berlari ke luar kantor. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya di halaman kantor kepolisian itu ketika akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping tangga.

"Yifan?" Panggil Chanyeol seraya menghampirinya.

Yifan bangkit dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau belum makan siang, _kan?_ " Tanya Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. " _Huh?"_

Detektif muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menghentikan sebuah senyuman yang terancam berkembang di wajahnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain hal ini akan terlihat memalukan, siapa di zaman sekarang yang mengantarkan makan siang untuk kekasihnya?—Chanyeol terus menggigit bibir bawahnya—tapi bagi Chanyeol, apa yang Yifan lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah gestur kecil yang membuatnya tersentuh.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Yifan ketika melihat telinga Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Aku bahkan belum membukanya. _Stupid._ " Kata Chanyeol sambil menambahkan olokan untuk kekasihnya itu. Tapi Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Yifan dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pemuda itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Yifan pada sebuah pohon dan menciumnya dengan antusias.

Yifan tertawa ketika Chanyeol seperti berusaha memakan bibirnya. Ia kemudian menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak bergerak sebentar sebelum menatap pemuda itu. Dada keduanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?" Tanya Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?" Apa Yifan baru saja mengajaknya untuk menikah?

"Pindahkan barang-barangmu dan tinggallah bersamaku." Ulang Yifan.

Chanyeol meringis hingga menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Ia tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

" _Yes,_ Yifan." Jawab Chanyeol sembari memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Ap— _mmph_ " Belum sempat Yifan memastikan maksud dari jawaban Chanyeol tadi, ia sudah diserang dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Yifan membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang terburu-buru dan tidak sabar.

"Seandainya aku bisa segera pulang sekarang, tapi _Dragon's Lair_ si brengsek itu.." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan kembali menyecap bibir kekasihnya.

Tubuh Yifan membeku mendengar sebutan di antara kalimat Chanyeol tadi. Dan ketika Yifan tidak lagi membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol memandang pemuda itu dengan aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan meremas pinggang Chanyeol.

"Jam makan siangmu hampir selesai. Kau harus makan dulu sebelum kembali bekerja." Kata Yifan sambil melirik pada kotak makan siang yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

" _Ah,_ betul juga. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di rumah?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah sedikit bengkak dan kemerahan akibat sesi berciuman dengan Yifan tadi. Tapi ada perasaan geli sekaligus menyenangkan ketika ia menyebut kata 'rumah' itu.

"Sampai bertemu di rumah." Balas Yifan.

Keduanya tersenyum sebelum berpisah siang itu.

 _ **So maybe I'm a masochist, I tried to run, but I don't wanna ever leave.**_

.

.

.

Ketika Yifan memasuki markas—atau ruangan yang lebih mirip dengan garasi itu, semua mata anggota tertuju padanya. Hari ini adalah pembagian hasil untuk pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan Minggu lalu. Dua buah kotak perhiasan dan tumpukan emas batangan sudah dikumpulkan di atas meja dengan para anggota yang duduk di sekelilingnya.

Yifan—atau Kris ketika ia berada di tempat itu mempersilakan para anggota untuk mengambil jatah masing-masing. Tidak ada yang serakah dengan mengambil bagian lebih dari yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan, semuanya mengambil sesuai dengan jatahnya.

"Lama-lama kita mirip dengan _Ocean's Eleven."_ Ujar salah seorang anggota.

"Aku setuju, tapi kita melakukan semuanya tanpa drama." Kata anggota lainnya menimpali.

Semua anggota dari komplotan perampok _Dragon's Lair_ itu kompak tertawa, kecuali pemimpin mereka. Kris menatap bagiannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan. Diamnya sang pemimpin saat itu adalah tanda bahwa pertemuan itu harus segera diakhiri. Tanpa berbasa-basi, sepuluh orang yang menjadi anggota _Dragon's Lair_ itu bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat masing-masing. Kini hanya Kris sendiri yang masih duduk di paling ujung meja, tempat yang menjadi _singgasananya_.

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang yang tadi sudah berjalan keluar, kini mendekati tempat duduk Kris. Laki-laki itu menyimpan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celana _jeans_ nya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di kantor polisi. Ada masalah? Atau kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan, salah satu anggota _Dragon's Lair,_ sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang berani berbicara dengan kasual pada Kris.

Keduanya berasal dari China dan menghabiskan sebagian besar masa muda mereka bersama.

Kris melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan sebelum menghela nafas.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Selama hampir 20 tahun Luhan mengenalnya, baru sekarang ia mendengar Kris mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya _absurd_ itu. Kejahatan yang selama ini mereka lakukan bukanlah pekerjaan, itu adalah sebuah hobi, sebuah _passion_ dan permainan yang menyenangkan.

Luhan menyeringai. "Kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, _kan?_ "

Kris tidak lekas menjawab.

"Jangan bilang dia adalah seorang detektif atau anggota kepolisian. Kau sama saja sedang bunuh diri jika melakukannya." Kata Luhan.

"Aku hanya lelah." Kris akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Istirahat kalau begitu. Kau tidak pernah ingin berhenti karena lelah sebelumnya." Kata Luhan yang masih berusaha menyudutkan Kris atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ingat, sekali kau melakukan kesalahan, kau telah mempertaruhkan keselamatan semua anggota. Kita tidak menginginkan seorang pengkhianat."

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap membuat auranya mendominasi laki-laki di hadapannya. Sebuah bandul dari kalung yang Kris kenakan berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu. Simbol bergambar naga terpatri di tengah bandul berbentuk segitiga itu.

"Aku tidak perlu diingatkan. Kau seharusnya ingat di mana tempatmu." Ujar Kris pelan sebelum mengambil jatahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan melepaskan kalung dengan bandul yang sama milik Kris dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya.

"Aku hanya berbicara padamu sebagai teman." Kata Luhan yang masih belum menyerah.

Kris hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol memicingkan matanya ketika ia tanpa sengaja membuka laci meja penyimpanan milik Yifan di kamar mereka. Saat itu ia tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan apartemen yang saat ini ia dan Yifan tempati bersama. Mereka sepakat untuk berbagi tugas, Yifan memasak dan Chanyeol membersihkan apartemen, agar keduanya sama-sama nyaman di dalam apartemen itu.

Di dalam laci meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang milik Yifan itu, Chanyeol menemukan beberapa tumpuk emas batangan dan sejumlah perhiasan wanita. Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi ketika Yifan tengah membersihkan diri. Koleksi emas batangan itu masih bisa Chanyeol terima dengan akal sehatnya, tetapi perhiasan wanita? Apa Yifan membelikannya untuk wanita lain?

Namun ketika Chanyeol berniat untuk melihat isi laci itu lebih lanjut, kucuran air di dalam kamar mandi itu telah berhenti. Tak lama kemudian Yifan keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengaduk isi lemarinya untuk menarik sepasang pakaian tidur.

"Hampir." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Ia masih belum bisa menenangkan degup jantungnya yang justru semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa benda yang dilihatnya di dalam laci itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"Kau mau _Raviolli_ atau _fetuccini_ saja?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia sudah selesai berpakaian. Menawarkan menu makan malam pada Chanyeol yang justru mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Chanyeol yang jatuh ke dalam lamunan tiba-tiba terlonjak ketika Yifan mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Chanyeol sibuk merangkai kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa laci itu masih terbuka sedikit. Yifan yang menyadari hal itu kemudian menyentuh lengan Chanyeol sambil mendorong pintu laci itu hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Chanyeol?" Panggilan Yifan padanya kala itu berhasil membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekitar leher Chanyeol berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memasak kerang? Aku melihatnya di kulkas dan kau sudah lama tidak masak kerang." Kata Chanyeol tanpa bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang terdengar panik.

Yifan mengamati sikap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata tajamnya sebelum melepaskan sentuhannya pada pemuda itu.

" _Okay._ " Yifan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk menuju dapur.

 _ **I can only tell you what it feels like**_

 _ **And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**_

 _ **I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**_

 _ **As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**_

 _ **High off of love, drunk from my hate**_

.

.

.

 _The Dragon_ atau Kris adalah seorang laki-laki berusia 30 tahunan berkebangsaan China. Di usianya yang ke sepuluh, Kris kabur dari sebuah panti asuhan dan bergabung dengan kelompok _gangster_ kecil di Beijing. Setelah usianya legal, yaitu delapan belas tahun, Kris pindah ke Kanada dengan menggunakan dokumen palsu.

Chanyeol memijat keningnya membaca informasi yang terkumpul di hadapannya. Sudah hampir berbulan-bulan lamanya dan timnya tidak juga bisa memecahkan kasus itu. Komplotan _Dragon's Lair_ bekerja terlalu rapi dan tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Meskipun tim detektif telah berhasil mengantongi nama pemimpin komplotan itu, tidak ada informasi lain yang dapat mereka dapatkan untuk kemajuan kasusnya.

Pada kasus perampokan terbarunya, _Dragon's Lair_ mencuri dari berangkas seorang konglomerat di daerah _Gangnam_. Chanyeol memperhatikan rincian benda-benda apa saja yang hilang dari berangkas itu. Nafas pemuda itu mendadak tercekat ketika ia mendapati emas batangan dan sejumlah perhiasan wanita dalam daftar itu. Chanyeol kemudian menghubungi rekan kerjanya untuk memperoleh gambar asli dari benda-benda yang dirampok itu. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya ketika melihat gambar-gambar benda yang hilang. Tumpukan emas batangan dan perhiasan itu terlihat tidak asing baginya.

Setelah melewatkan hampir sepanjang malam membaca kembali tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ketika matahari mulai muncul dari timur. Hari ini Yifan bekerja dengan _shift_ normal, maka ketika ia sampai di rumah kemungkinan kekasihnya itu sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Sadar bahwa ia akan berada di apartemen sendirian, Chanyeol menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar bisa segera sampai di rumah.

"Yifan?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut apartemen, namun sepertinya Yifan memang sudah berangkat bekerja.

Detektif itu mulai melakukan pencarian di rumahnya sendiri dengan memulainya dari laci penyimpanan milik Yifan. Kali ini tempat itu sudah kosong. Yifan mungkin takut bahwa Chanyeol akan menemukan sesuatu, maka ia pasti sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya ke suatu tempat. Ketika menyadari hal itu, Chanyeol merasa sedih dan kecewa karena Yifan memang benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Selama hampir satu jam mencari, Chanyeol tidak berhasil menemukan apapun. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan di mana kira-kira Yifan menyimpan barang berharganya, terutama tumpukan emas dan perhiasan yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Pandangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah lukisan di dinding kamar mereka. Selama tinggal di tempat ini, Chanyeol baru saja menyadari keberadaan lukisan bergambar naga dengan pola warna hitam putih itu.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak seperti gerakan seseorang sedang menggempur dadanya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati lukisan itu dan menggesernya. Sebuah berangkas tertanam pada dinding di balik lukisan itu.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar ketika ia menyentuh berangkas itu. Kepalanya sibuk menebak angka kombinasi yang Yifan gunakan sebagai kata sandinya. Saat itu pula Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu kapan tanggal ulang tahun Yifan atau tahun lahirnya. Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pencariannya untuk menemukan kata sandi berangkas itu. Kemungkinan besar Yifan menyimpan barang-barang berharganya di sana.

Kali ini jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu merapikan kembali barang-barang yang tadi sempat ia sentuh dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong ketika tubuhnya gemetaran dan wajahnya memucat begitu Yifan membuka pintu kamar mereka.

" _Hey,_ kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Yifan pada kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tidak lekas menyahut. Pemuda itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri seperti sebuah patung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan berjalan mendekat.

Chanyeol berjengit ketika Yifan menyentuhnya. " _Uh,_ aku—aku sepertinya—"

Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang ketika rasa lelah dan kegelisahan memengaruhi fisiknya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan sebelum berangkat kerja. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Yifan sambil membantu Chanyeol berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mengira Yifan sudah berangkat kerja.

"Aku dari supermarket sebentar." Jawab Yifan.

Sebelum Yifan meninggalkan kamar itu, ia sempat melirik ke arah lukisan naga yang terlihat agak miring di dinding. Namun Yifan hanya menganggapnya lalu dan pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

 _ **You ever love somebody so much**_

 _ **You can barely breathe when you're with them?**_

 _ **You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit them**_

 _ **Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get them**_

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, matahari sudah hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Keadaan kamar itu gelap, langit yang berwarna keemasan dan sisa sinar matahari yang merayap dari jendela menjadi satu-satunya penerang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sepasang mata memperhatikan gerak geriknya saat itu. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati Yifan berbaring miring di sampingnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah berangkat kerja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang masih sengau setelah bangun tidur.

"Aku mengambil cuti hari ini agar bisa menemanimu tidur di rumah." Jawab Yifan pelan. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Yifan yang tanpa cela. Wajah tampannya bercahaya ketika sinar matahari berpendar sebelum benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat dan meninggalkan bumi dalam keadaan gelap petang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku hanya benar-benar kelelahan akhir-akhir ini." Kata Chanyeol.

Rasa curiga dan kekecewaan yang sebelumnya memenuhi pikiran dan hati Chanyeol menguap begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan Yifan saat itu.

"Kau masih menangani kasus perampokan itu?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan bahkan di dalam gelap kamar mereka saat itu, ia bisa melihat kilat dari kedua mata Yifan.

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa jika sudah berhubungan dengan cinta, maka tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi buta. Seburuk apapun sifat dan perilaku orang yang kita cintai itu, kita tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintainya—atau bahkan menyadarinya. Dan entah cinta atau perasaan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan pada Yifan selama ini, tapi membayangkan bahwa ia harus menjalani hidup tanpa Yifan membuat Chanyeol seperti tercekik.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yifan. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk sekadar menyalakan lampu tidur atau lampu utama di dalam kamar yang masih gelap itu. Sementara Yifan membalas ciuman Chanyeol, ia juga mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga terbaring kembali dan Yifan kini berada di atasnya.

"Kau harus berangkat kerja." Kata Yifan setengah berbisik tanpa melepaskan Chanyeol dari kungkungan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu justru mulai menelusupkan tangannya di balik kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan dan menggoda tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menarik kepala Yifan agar bisa menciumnya lagi. Nafas keduanya mulai terengah.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengecup leher Yifan.

" _Hm_?" Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum membantu Chanyeol melepaskan kaosnya. Lagi-lagi keduanya jatuh ke dalam ciuman yang dalam sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Yifan hingga posisi mereka kini terbalik. Detektif itu duduk di atas perut Yifan.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita kapan hari ulang tahunmu atau usiamu, di mana kau lahir, keluargamu—"

Yifan mendengus. Namun ketika dilihatnya alis Chanyeol bertaut, Yifan tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apa hal itu penting sekarang?" Tanya Yifan.

Mereka sudah berbulan-bulan bersama dan tidak pernah saling menyinggung hal pribadi masing-masing. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertarik untuk membahasnya sekarang?

"Kalau kau masih ingin kita bersama, tentu saja hal itu penting. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan orang asing begitu saja, _kan?"_ Kata Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sedang meracau sekarang, tapi kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi sekarang.

"Jadi kau menganggapku orang asing, _huh?"_ Yifan tertawa. Kamar itu gelap tapi membayangkan ekspresi wajah pemuda di bawahnya saat itu, bulu-bulu halus di leher Chanyeol lagi-lagi meremang.

"Bukan seperti itu, Yifan. Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak bermain-main dalam hubungan ini, _okay_?"

Posisi keduanya tidak berubah. Yifan masih terbaring dan Chanyeol duduk di atas perutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui latar belakangku untuk mengenalku—" Namun tiba-tiba Yifan bergerak dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terlentang di bawahnya.

Yifan menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol di samping kepalanya dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tubuh Yifan tapi pertahanan pemuda itu begitu kuat.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja. Kita bicarakan lagi hal ini nanti." Kata Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

Yifan tersenyum sinis namun tidak juga memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan semakin keras menahan pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Yifan, kau melukaiku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat cengkeraman Yifan mengendur. Pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit ketika Yifan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

" _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ " Yifan—Kris—tidak berhenti mengumpat ketika timnya memasuki markas.

Para anggota yang biasanya memasang ekspresi wajah puas dan _sumringah_ begitu menyelesaikan sebuah operasi perampokan, malam itu kembali ke markas mereka dengan wajah kusut dan putus asa.

"Bagaimana detektif itu bisa mengenali namamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

Yifan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita dijebak, kau tidak bisa lihat?"

Para anggota _Dragon's Lair_ menatap Yifan dan Luhan bergantian.

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekasihmu yang seorang detektif itu." Tuntut Luhan.

Secara spontan Yifan bergerak dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sahabat selama dua puluh tahun itu. Anggota yang lain menahan nafas mereka melihat adegan itu sekaligus pada apa yang Luhan ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Kau yang membunuh detektif itu tadi. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Yifan yang langsung menyesal seketika itu juga. Dengan bodohnya ia mengucapkan nama kekasihnya itu di hadapan anggotanya.

Malam itu _Dragon's Lair_ seharusnya menyelesaikan operasi untuk merampok sebuah rumah di area _Cheomdamdong_. Namun entah bagaimana operasi mereka gagal ketika tiba-tiba serombongan polisi dan detektif memasuki area rumah itu. Sesuai dengan latihan yang selama ini mereka jalani, para anggota berpencar untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Termasuk Yifan yang malam itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan tanpa pelindung kepala. Ketika ia tengah berusaha melarikan diri, ia berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki di rumah itu yang ia duga adalah seorang detektif.

"Yifan?"

Apa Yifan tidak salah dengar ketika detektif itu memanggil namanya? Yifan baru akan melumpuhkan detektif itu ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan dan laki-laki itu jatuh di hadapannya. Luhan menyimpan kembali senjatanya setelah menembakkan sebuah peluru pada seseorang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pun dari anggota timnya tertangkap, di mana hal itu juga akan membahayakan posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hardik Yifan sembari mencengkeram kerah baju Luhan.

Suara bergemerencing ketika sebuah benda terjatuh dari leher Luhan tidak mereka sadari ketika mereka mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat. Keduanya segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tidak bisa duduk diam dan merasa gelisah ketika ia menghadiri sebuah _meeting_ di mana para detektif berencana untuk menjebak komplotan _Dragon's Lair._ Beberapa kali pemuda itu memeriksa layar ponselnya dan sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang kaptennya jelaskan.

" _Your boyfriend?_ " Tanya Sehun, rekan satu tim Chanyeol, yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya dan ikut melihat ke arah layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol memandang foto Yifan dan dirinya di dalam layar ponsel itu dan mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea. Namanya Yifan?" Tanya Sehun lagi tepat ketika pesan masuk dari Yifan masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pada rekannya itu.

.

.

Rencana untuk menjebak komplotan perampok itu dilakukan tanpa persiapan matang. Tim detektif dan kepolisian hanya melakukan _meeting_ satu kali sebelum menjalankan aksi mereka. Chanyeol yang bertugas dalam tim detektif itu harus menelan pil pahit ketika ia justru ditugaskan untuk mengawasi keadaan dan tidak terjun langsung ke lapangan. Pemuda itu dengan gelisah menunggu teman-temannya menyelesaikan misi berbahaya. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam rumah yang merupakan tempat penjebakan komplotan _Dragon's Lair._

Misi penjebakan itu pada akhirnya dianggap gagal ketika tidak ada satu pun anggota _Dragon's Lair_ yang berhasil mereka tangkap dan justru anggota tim mereka yang harus gugur terkena tembak. Namun dari misi itu, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah bukti baru yang kemungkinan akan membawa titik terang pada kasus yang tak kunjung tuntas. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk segitiga dan simbol naga terpatri di tengahnya berhasil mereka temukan di samping tubuh detektif Sehun yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol menekan—tidak, dia menghantam kata sandi apartemen yang beberapa saat ini ia tempati dengan kasar. Rasa lelah, ketakutan sekaligus amarah menguasai tubuhnya. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan menahan diri. Begitu masuk ke dalam, ia sudah menduga apartemen itu dalam keadaan kosong. Pemuda itu berjalan tergesa ke dalam kamar dan membanting lukisan naga yang dipaku di dinding untuk menutupi berangkas milik Yifan.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya dan memutar kombinasi angka dengan sebuah tanggal yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Pintu berangkas itu terbuka ketika kombinasi angka yang Chanyeol masukkan diterima—tanggal dan bulan di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tangan Chanyeol gemetar dan kakinya tiba-tiba lemas ketika mendapati isi berangkas itu. Tumpukan uang tunai dalam Euro, emas, perhiasan mewah dan sebuah pistol. Namun di tumpukan paling bawah barang-barang itu Chanyeol menemukan sebuah berkas. Dengan tubuh yang hampir menggigil Chanyeol membuka paspor-paspor itu.

Wu Yifan untuk paspor yang diterbitkan oleh negara China dan Kris Wu untuk paspor dari Kanada. Semua paspor itu tertempel pas foto wajah Yifan, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk ketika kakinya tidak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Nafas pemuda itu tercekat. Ia baru saja kehilangan rekan kerjanya dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia jadikan sandaran dalam hidup adalah seorang pemimpin komplotan perampok dan seorang pembohong ulung. Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan Chanyeol yang terkhianati saat itu.

"Chanyeol..." Pemuda itu tersentak begitu namanya dipanggil.

Ia tidak sadar ketika pintu apartemen di buka dan Yifan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Tubuh Chanyeol masih lemas akibat terkejut, namun pemuda itu memaksa untuk bangkit dan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa.

 _PRANG!_

Chanyeol melemparkan asbak berbahan kaca ke arah Yifan yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol meraih benda apapun yang ada di sampingnya untuk kemudian ia lemparkan ke arah Yifan. Laki-laki yang sudah terbongkar identitasnya itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan Yifan yang mencengkeram lengannya agar ia berhenti melemparinya dengan barang-barang.

Namun kekuatan Yifan selama ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Chanyeol selama ini hingga tidak mudah untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya.

"Dengarkan aku." Yifan membuka suaranya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu justru memukuli bahu Yifan dengan sekuat tenaga. Pada saat itu pula Chanyeol menangkap sebuah bandul dari kalung yang Yifan kenakan. Bandul berbentuk segitiga dengan simbol naga di tengahnya. Yifan adalah _The Dragon_ yang selama berbulan-bulan ini Chanyeol cari.

"Sejak awal pertemuan kita, kau sudah tahu bahwa aku seorang detektif! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" Chanyeol meninju, mencakar dan memukul setiap bagian tubuh Yifan yang sanggup ia raih.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menampar wajah Yifan hingga sudut bibir pemuda itu terluka. Dada Yifan naik turun tidak beraturan ketika ia menahan emosinya.

"Aku menyesal telah bertemu denganmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan cairan panas menuruni wajahnya. Jika Yifan bisa berbohong padanya, kenapa ia tidak?

Yifan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol lagi dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol terus berontak dan bahkan meludahi wajah Yifan ketika tendangan dan pukulannya tidak membuat Yifan melepaskannya.

Keduanya berguling hingga jatuh ke lantai sambil terus menyakiti satu sama lain baik dengan ucapan maupun fisik masing-masing. Ketika Yifan berhasil mengunci pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang terlentang di bawahnya, mereka berdua berhenti sejenak dari saling melemparkan umpatan untuk bertatapan.

"Aku menyukaimu, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kau mengenalku."

Ada gumpalan besar yang membuat tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat. Ketika kuncian Yifan pada pergelangan tangan Yifan mengendur, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah Yifan.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada pagutan lembut atau kecupan naif seperti saat kencan pertama mereka. Kali ini lidah mereka saling membelit dengan mulut terbuka.

Tangan Yifan dengan cekatan melepaskan setiap helai kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Menggigit setiap inci tubuh Chanyeol yang ia lewati menggunakan bibirnya. Suara umpatan dan barang-barang yang jatuh berantakan akibat perkelahian mereka sebelumnya berganti dengan suara desahan yang tertahan.

Mereka berdua melakukannya dengan terburu-buru, seolah mereka sedang dikejar waktu. Chanyeol menggigit bahu Yifan ketika tubuhnya diinvasi tanpa persiapan. Yifan mengecupi lehernya sebagai pengganti rasa sakit. Keduanya kemudian bergerak dalam satu irama yang tidak beraturan. Nafas mereka memburu. Tingkatan demi tingkatan menuju puncak nirvana mereka tempuh bersama.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Yifan menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat dunianya seakan runtuh. Orang-orang masih mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Bagaimana jika cinta itu _ya_ hanya cinta. Tidak peduli siapa orang itu, atau bagaimana latar belakangnya, atau dari mana asalnya, cinta akan tetap menjadi cinta. Meskipun kita terus berusaha mengelaknya, meskipun cinta itu berakhir menyakiti.

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

 _ **But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

 _ **But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

.

.

.

 _ **This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face**_

 _ **Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**_

 _ **Hush baby, speak softly, tell me how awfully sorry**_

 _ **That you pushed me into the coffee table last night**_

 _ **So I can push you off me**_

 _ **Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**_

 _ **Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**_

 _ **Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**_

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, tidak hanya tubuhnya yang terasa remuk redam, tetapi juga keadaan kamar di sekitarnya yang seperti baru saja dilewati sebuah tornado. Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Bekas membiru dan gigitan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya memutar kembali ingatan Chanyeol pada apa yang terjadi semalam.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Yifan tidak ada di sampingnya maupun di dalam apartemen itu. Chanyeol berusaha menahannya, tetapi tangisannya pecah juga.

Barangkali yang ia sesali adalah bukan pertemuannya dengan Yifan, tetapi bagaimana Yifan menyimpan rahasianya sendiri dan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh dengan menceritakan kasus itu padanya setiap malam. Barangkali Chanyeol juga menyesal karena meskipun sudah mengetahui bagaimana Yifan yang sebenarnya, ia masih berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan tetap berada di sampingnya.

 _ **Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each others backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counseling  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**_

.

.

.

Setelah pemakaman detektif Sehun selesai. Para detektif dan polisi mulai bergerak dan menangkap satu per satu anggota komplotan _Dragon's Lair._ Tercatat sudah sepuluh anggota yang tertangkap dan tinggal pemimpin mereka. Para anggota tetap bungkam ketika terus diinterogasi mengenai keberadaan atau pun identitas _The Dragon_. Rupanya selain terampil menyelesaikan operasi tanpa meninggalkan jejak atau barang bukti, komplotan itu juga pandai menyembunyikan identitas satu sama lain.

Sementara itu sejak pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Yifan, Chanyeol belum pernah sekali pun mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi. Ia hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Namun Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa Yifan sudah meninggalkan Korea karena paspor dan isi berangkasnya masih lengkap.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, Chanyeol berniat untuk pulang dan terlonjak ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Adalah yang pertama kali keluar dari speaker ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia saat ini berdiri di halaman parkir di depan kantor polisi itu.

"Kau di mana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku di sini."

Chanyeol otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yifan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menurunkan maskernya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Wajah Yifan dipenuhi luka lebam dan lecet—Chanyeol yakin luka itu tidak disebabkan oleh perkelahian mereka sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan sedikit panik ketika ia bertemu dengan Yifan di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Aku harus memastikan mereka ditahan terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai di sini. Aku tidak sengaja menyebutkan namamu di depan mereka."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf karena selama ini membohongimu dan menyebabkan kekacauan ini." Kata Yifan.

"Ini akan menjadi begitu _epic_ jika pada saat itu aku langsung menangkapmu." Chanyeol tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Yifan kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol sebelum menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang." Kata Yifan yang sukses membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

Yifan meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk meraih borgolnya dan menangkapnya seperti anggotanya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kau bisa saja melarikan diri, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkan identitasku? Kenapa tidak menangkapku pada saat itu juga?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian melepaskan borgol yang selalu siap di ikat pinggangnya sebelum memasangnya pada pergelangan tangan Yifan. Chanyeol menyeka wajahnya yang tiba-tiba basah oleh cairan panas yang berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Karena aku takut kehilanganmu." Kata Chanyeol tanpa berani menatap kedua mata Yifan.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Kedua matanya memerah.

"Hukumanku paling tidak seumur hidup atau hukuman mati, _kan_?" Yifan tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Yifan yang akhirnya menyerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita masuk." Kata Yifan sambil berjalan menuju kantor polisi.

Namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Yifan dan membuatnya berbalik. Pemuda itu mencium Yifan selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku akan menunggu." Kata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa ia masih memiliki kualifikasi seorang detektif setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini. Yifan dan anggota _Dragon's Lair_ sudah dipindahkan ke sel tahanan sambil menunggu putusan peradilan. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian setelah perdebatan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

END

.hell. wkwkwkwkwk

Kalimat yang dicetak miring dandiblok adalah kutipan lirik lagu "Love The Way You Lie" part I & II oleh Rihanna ft Eminem.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


End file.
